Wishing Well
by foodeatspeople
Summary: A nineteen year old japanese girl finds herself in the feudal era, due to a well of a different kind. SessOc possible future lemonlime
1. Chapter 1

"talking "

_thinking_

------flashback-----

Wishing Well

The first cool chill of autumn's rapid approach hangs in the air, as a girl slowing emerges from her Cram School tutelage. Snatching her massively crammed bag and slipping into her tattered shoes, she prepares to head out, heading for home. Clad in a traditional sailor uniform, this one in blue and white, her knee length skirt swishes in the breeze. Nearly knee high socks and before mentioned worn down old shoes complete her ensemble. As with most girls her age, her hair is long and straight, ending in a semi-point near her mid back. Unlike most, however, she does not possess the typical raven tresses but instead Sepia with nearly coppery red highlights throughout.

On most days, she would be ridiculed mercilessly for this unusual trait. However, today was not such a time. Thinking back on today's proceedings, she cannot help but to touch her cheek absentmindedly where a dark bruise is now forming.

-------------------------------------------

A resounding smack can be heard as a solemn girl stands staring blankly where her head was forcibly shifted. "You stupid girl! Why must you be so utterly incompetent in EVERYTHING you do!? Do you enjoy making a fool of not only me but my entire classroom as well!?" She stands unmoving and unflinching, though tears are now forming in her firm features. "You will look me in the eye when I am addressing you, disgraceful wench!" While stating, he roughly grabs hold of her chin and forces it painfully so she is looking directly at him. "How difficult is this!? Have I not made myself clear enough!?" The girl remains reasonably stiff, until he releases her chin from his iron hold and addresses her again. "Maybe I should just stop wasting my time and tell your parents of your recent failure. Maybe they could deal with you better than I have managed." At this the girl's eyes well with already unshed tears and she starts pleading hopelessly with him. "NO! Wait, please don't! I'm sorry!" she begs. "I'll do better and I'll study more, I promise!" By this point, she is on her hands and knees, sobbing openly, as on lookers pass by them. "Hm. See to it you do Kusanagi, Taki. The next time I find myself unsatisfied with your performance, I will not hesitate to kick you out. Now leave," he sneers. "You're presence is most dishonorable for one of your age."

----------------------------

Cheek still stinging, the girl Taki snaps out of her pitiful reverie and continues her slow trek back to her 'home'.

May not be the absolute best; mind you it is just the beginning. Sesshomaru will come into the picture, most likely in the next chapter. R & R if you'd be so kind.


	2. Down the Well

"talking"

_Thinking_

No I do not own Inuyasha, though; at this point it does not appear in my story.

Down the Well

The traveling girl, known as Taki, soon comes upon an odd looking well, one she had never seen before. Taking a closer glance, it appeared to be an old wishing well as they were often times referred to in the stories of her youth. Taking a step closer, Taki peers over the ledge only to find its contents bone dry. Having no real desire to head home so quickly for the fight she was sure was awaiting her, Taki places her heavy bag down and sits slumped over the lip of the well.

Suddenly a thought strikes her. _This seems to be familiar somehow._

A flash of an image long forgotten, a memory from her early years, conjures up painful emotions. Tears prick her eyes and slowly careen down her milky complexion as she remembers; remembers when she was happy.

'Mother' is the only word spoken and then cries of anguish fill the surrounding dense forest. "I wish..." she sobs "I wish…that I could have that again, have someone who truly cares for me. Who loves me for who I am, not who they want me to be." Her cries lessen to choked sobs and hoarse whimpers, she whispers, "Someone who won't leave me."

With those words spoken, a lone tear slips from her bluish-green eyes, (another trait that would get her undue attention), and falls soundlessly to the bottom of the well.

A bright blue light shines blindingly up from the well's depths and illuminates Taki's face. Torrents of water spurt forth, and she is soon plummeting down into the now bottomless well.

Well, I lied because Lord Sesshomaru did not appear in this chapter, but hopefully he will in the next one. Hope this came out better than the last and wasn't horrible. R & R please!

Oh and thanks again to the only person whom has read this and commented thus far. You make me happy!


	3. The other side

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, but I do have a vivid imagination.

The other side

She was floating, drifting away on dreamy clouds of white. That is what it felt like anyhow, to Taki. Adrift in an ocean made of sky. _I must be dreaming. Wasn't I just near an old well? No, this feels too wonderful to be a mere dream. It's heavenly._ As the girl pondered this, she shivered unconsciously. The puffy clouds started to dissolve, becoming an oozy liquid. _This feels just like water._ Suddenly her daydream was dying and she was hurtling back down to reality. She was sinking. _It's harder to breathe._ Eyes popping open, Taki tries to inhale some much needed air only to choke on some unforgiving water.

She was in a lake, and sinking rapidly.

_I'm drowning,_ she thought frantically. Realizing this, the girl began to kick violently and pump her legs to propel herself up and out. Seeming to take an eternity, she makes it to the surface and pulls herself weakly out of the lake. Gasping for life to return to her, she sputters and gags, ridding herself of any remaining water in her ill-treated lungs.

After several long moments of harsh breathing, Taki reluctantly sits up to take a look at her strange surroundings. _Where the hell am I? She questions herself. Well I suppose I won't find out sitting here._ She stands on still shaky limbs and notices she is only wearing one shoe. Looking around, she spies it half floating harmlessly atop the water's surface. _Of course, _she curses mentally. Noting her socks, clinging with absorbed liquid, she decides against taking them with her; shoes included. _These are useless now._

Wringing out her drenched uniform, Taki begins her journey barefoot through an unknown forest.

* * *

Welp, I decided against doing the longer version of this chapter, which would have included a small Sesshomaru part, but seeing how long the rest of it turned out I decided to wait till chapter 4. It will definitely be longer than the previous ones. R&R please! 


	4. Through the Woods

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Still do not own the rights to Inuyasha and Co. though I can wish _really_ hard.

Through the Woods

All was remarkably calm in the luscious forest, minus the soft tinkling of a bell, long forgotten by its owner. _Hmm,_" oh that's right, my bell" she states, now realizing she had neglected to check for its well being with the confusion of her current predicament. "It's probably going to rust now", the girl Taki muses while inspecting the small ornament that dangles from her slender neck, suspended by a black stretchy material of unknown origins. Shaking it ever so gently, she is unaware of a set of hungry, dark eyes gleaming in the distance.

The girl, placing the object back down onto her chest, has a sudden unbidden image and for a split second one word passes through her mind; _mom_. Unfortunately, one second is all the time needed for the demon creeping upon her to capture the girl.

"Hello, delicious", a decisively male voice croons in Taki's ear. Startled, she jumps causing the demon's razor-sharp nails to pierce her frail girly arms. Yelping, Taki pries herself away to a safer distance (so she believes) and faces her new threat.

He appeared to be a man, but upon further examination it was clear that was not right. He held dark eyes, so close to black it was hard to tell the difference and had pointed ears and dark spiky hair. His attire consisted mainly of dark or black furs that rested atop his broad shoulders and down his presumed defined midsection. Little to no armor was evident in his appearance. Nevertheless, it was obvious his intent through the sheer look of blood lust and all consuming desire to devour the slim girl before him.

_He would almost be handsome if not for the fact that he wants to eat me_, she thought idly.

The wolf demon, as Taki assumed him to be by appearance, was staring her up and down and vaguely she could see his appraisal of her. What was that saying she'd heard? It's been lovely, but I have to scream now. Yes, that seemed to fit. With that in mind, she took off. Little did she realize that this was what he wanted; the hunt, the thrill of the chase, and most of all, the kill. Yes, he would enjoy himself this day.

As Taki fled her bell jangled right along with her. _I can't let him find me with this_. Grabbing hold of it, she ran blindly through the woods. Though her mind screamed for safety, her body was tiring quickly as the monster ambushed her, hitting her squarely in the ribcage and sending her flying into a conveniently placed tree. Knocking the already exhausted air out of her, she slumped to the base of said tree and stared up helplessly as the wolf strolled up to her.

"I can smell you", he states simply, then approaches the captive girl. Glancing at her blood soaked, slashed sleeves, she realizes her folly. Stroking her leg with his massive callused hand, he leans forward, meeting her eye level. "Sadly our game is at its end" the wolf smirks, dropping his eyes to her plush lips, hand still trailing along her leg reaching her thigh.

Not knowing what else to do, Taki unthinkingly shoots forward, head colliding with his, and dashes sideways making out of his smothering hold, though scarring her right thigh.

Now half limping, she trots through the foliage, unshed tears stupidly waiting in her glossy bluish eyes. _I feel like there should be creepy theme music playing_, she jokes deliriously. Just as she feels she is making progress, like every female in a horror scenario, she trips and begins to roll hitting sharp rocks and tiny twigs.

Rolling onto her back, she gasps in painful intakes of air. Taki stares up at the beautiful blue sky for what she is positive will be her very last time.

Sure enough the demon appears, clearly not pleased, and is on top of our hapless heroine in mere seconds. Not bothering to move, the girl gives up, knowing full well it's pointless. _This is where the killer claims yet another victim_, Taki broods darkly. "What a good girl, awaiting your fate with grace." Surprisingly, her hand acts on its own accord and she strikes him, long gash marks appearing on the demon's face. "Don't you know the virgin never dies; it's a rule."

Dark eyes turn a deathly shade as the wolf ruthlessly sinks his fangs deep in the side of the girl's neck, greedily consuming all that comes with it. A scream of pure agony rips itself from Taki's throat, now coated in a brighter dye. The demon satisfied, backs away from the brutalized area and stares intently into the tear swallowed orbs of the girl. As if gauging her reaction, he loosens his iron clad grip, allowing her access to move.

Struggling for sanity in her tortured consciousness, Taki slowly notices his blunder. Freeing herself from the fiend before her, she tries futilely to stand. Making it halfway, she stumbles on legs no longer secure and falls, hitting the indifferent ground with a hard thump while the demon laughs cruelly at her misfortunes. Trying again, she manages a timid squat before the laughter dies, abruptly turned short.

Gazing before her, eyes bleary from tears and hazy with blood lost, she notes offhandedly the wolf has been dispatched. White and too glorious for coherent thought, another 'man' stands where the fallen demon lays cold. Striking golden orbs are the only clear attribute she can make out before the girl collapses; falling in a heap to her side, blood sticky and warm pooling around her.

* * *

Yay! I almost made it to a thousand words in this chapter. Hopefully, this will make up for the previous annoyingly short chapters I wrote before it. Also, I got to Sesshomaru finally! Woot!

Please R&R and make me warm and fuzzy.


	5. Meeting new people

"talking"

_Thinking_

'written'

Finally I'm getting somewhere with the story. And I still do not own Inuyasha and I know I never will. Sorry for the slower update.

Meeting new people

_What- is this? It's sticky—and warm. _Slowly coming to, Taki cracks her swollen eyes open attempting to focus them attentively. Eyes shifting slightly, she is unable to make out her surroundings and can sense no one nearby.

_Ahh, everything in me seems to be aching. What did...? _A sudden flash of a creature in dark stirs her memory as she jolts in place. _That's right, I was attacked… by that thing. But… I'm not dead._

A pair of voices can be heard steadily drawing closer; one shrill and squawky, the other childish and sweet. "You impudent child! You must not wander off; I don't care what you saw!" "But master Jaken," another voice pleaded, "I saw her right over here. She was hurt!"

"So what! Humans die all the time. It makes no difference to me, so stop wasting my time! Milord will be furious with me for us taking off so rashly." Parting the branches and coming into the clearing, the pair stops and their attention is directed the girl's way.

_Well, this is new_ the girl muses. Before her is a small child of about 7 sporting an orangey kimono and lopsided ponytail. She appears to be concerned. The other looks like a bad yoda rip off with huge bulging eyes, green skin and brown attire. He holds a sadistic looking staff and seems royally pissed.

_Who the __hell_ is all Taki can manage before the kid flings herself over Taki's body and begins slathering her in apologies and tears. _Why is she apologizing? She didn't do this? _

Patting her back, albeit a little awkwardly, Taki tried to reassure the girl only to realize that no words were forth coming. _Why can't I – ouch! My throat; that's right, he bit me the creep. Dammit!_

Reaching over and grabbing the closest handy twig, she delicately scribbles 'no need for apologies, please stop crying'. The sobbing child seeing this as confirmation ceases her blubbering only to begin in a steady barrage of questions; from simple things like "what's your favorite flower" to more problematical like "where is your family." At some point in the line of questioning, the toad disappeared and then resurfaced a couple paces behind a very regal and pristine looking demon lord; of which neither girl appeared to take note of.

Each time one sentence was scrawled hastily down, it would promptly be smeared out to make way for a new and different answer. The impassive lord stood silently watching these proceedings all the while intrigued that not only could the girl write, but that she was so adamant in her responses. She gave no indication to her obvious fatigue though it was evident to his keen, watchful eyes. It was only when he spoke that the child Rin discontinued her tirade and ran happily to clutch at his massive leg. "Lord Sesshomaru!" she chirped, "I'm glad you're back!" The impaired girl swiveled her head to stare absorbedly at the so called "lord", not sure what to expect of him. Then it came back to her, the white of his garment, and the bright golden hues of his eyes. This was the 'man 'who saved her.

_How could I have forgotten someone so handsome?_

Really to call him handsome was a colossal understatement. Not only were his clothes white and unpolluted, but so was his iridescent hair and fine alabaster skin. He too had pointed ears and critical claws; though on him it was nigh impossible to be afraid. His fingers were long and slender and magenta streaks adorned his wrists and cheeks. A crescent moon, indigo and beautiful, rested on his forehead. And then there were his eyes, the highlight of his all around breathtaking features. They almost seemed to flicker, taking in all and leaving nothing to query. It was all too easy to ponder the limitless meaning in those pools of gold.

When she came back from her "exploration" she noted those eyes now resting on her, his scrutiny of her ostensibly less romantic. Clearly his person was not to be used in her fantastic daydreaming.

"Taki, are you alright? You're staring." A blush and a sheepish nod was the only response. _I'm such a geek. I'm ogling him like a crazed fan girl_. Returning to her own quibbles, she failed to notice his departing until Rin's optimistic query "Can she come with us my Lord?"

The upbeat ping ponging of her heart was the only suggestion that the girl had heard correctly. She watched as he stalled mid step and turned ever so slightly to acknowledge the small child. Silently Taki wished not to hinder his perfection any more than had already been, but inwardly she wanted nothing more than to be embraced by the splendor that was Sesshomaru-sama. Even in her mind she called him by his rightful prestige.

Needless to say when he inclined his head ever so scantly, her fogged, desire addled mind went on standby and she rightly passed out.

* * *

I figure this is as good a place as any to stop, especially since I haven't updated for some time now. This chapter took me a while to figure out. Usually I have already written a rough draft and it's just a matter of typing it out, tweaking things here and there. This time was not the case. Sorry for the delay.

Hopefully it was well worth the effort. Tell me what you think and as always R & R.


	6. Attack take two

_Thinking_

"Talking"

'Written'

Singing

Drunkenness

Again I seem to be having more difficulties within the chapters, but I guess that's to be expected. I also do not claim to own anything of this series, save for my plot and own character.

Attack take two

The sunlight streaming through the trees tugged delicately at the 'fair maiden', bringing consciousness to the forefront and shoving blissful ignorance into the trunk, bound and gagged. Groggily opening her eyes, Taki heaves a sigh. All this beauty surrounds her and yet here she lies unable to even sit up correctly. Damn cruel and unusual punishment. Hearing misplaced laughter, she tries futilely to look up cringing in pain in the process. _Well I'm glad someone's getting their jollies, cause I'm sure not._

Slowly it dawns on her the smell of blood isn't as putrid as was previously. _Maybe my nose is busted._ Surveying the wasteland that is now her body, white peeking out from underneath torn clothes is a startling turn of events._ What the _is her clever remark.

Taking note the raggedy appearance and sloppy work of fastening the cloth secure, she is heavily reminded of what a mummy would look like. _Yeah, a mummy whose on meth perhaps._

"Oh. She's awake now master Jaken "; a child's voice is heard accompanied by the sound of feet trodding upon grass and an indignant huff. _Rin_

Skidding to a halt just before her, Taki is able to see the concern and hope shining in the girl's big brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Taki? You're not in pain are you? The bandages aren't too tight?"_ How she manages to say so many things at once I have yet to figure out. But she is such a sweetheart._

Before she can think what to tell the girl, an annoyed squalling fills the silence. "What?! How dare you Rin! Insinuating that I cannot perform such a simple menial task as bandaging a stupid mortal child!"

Rin's pleas fall on stunned ears; an accusing finger is pointed weakly in Jaken's general vicinity. _ He's the one responsible for this?__ That figures. No w__onder I look like a raggedy Anne doll_"I supervised!" Rin chirps delight clear in her face. _Aww, that's so cute. But wait a minute. Why would Jaken of all things be the one to patch me up, he doesn't seem the caring type. I wonder what happened._

Not one to stay on one subject for too long, she soon wonders where _he_ is, the handsomely inhuman being that not only saved her life (as far as she knows) but also allowed her to stay within his group. _Maybe He's the one who commissioned the ever squawky one to bandage me up._ Mind quickly turning to a much more basic fan girl state, she does not realize when the subject of her fancy comes back to their camp, elegant strides pausing to inspect the bizarre girl and her outlandish garb.

_Hm. What foolish creature would willingly wear something __as__offensive and provocative as this? Could it be that she knows not the consequences or is she merely tempting fate? _Realizing a familiarity in her dress another thought strikes the Lord. She is from another era. The wench that travels with his hanyou half brother is said to be from the 'future'. It is possible that this girl is the same._ Interesting._

Sighing audibly, the girl's enthusiasm turns melancholy._ Who am I kidding here, there's no way he'll ever… feel the same. _Downcast eyes swirl with unused tears as her head lolls to the side, a lone tear escaping her. Feeling eyes upon her she lifts her gaze only to meet the cool amber of her "Lord". A mad blush stains her countenance and quickly the girl about faces, twisting her head away from him.

_Oh my God! He was standing there all this time?! What if he knows what I was thinking?! I'm such a baka_

The Demon Lord having smelled the salt in the air instinctively fixed his gaze to the girl's face to discern what transpired to make her cry; only to have her blush profusely at meeting his heady stare. If he were a lesser being he might have actually smirked at her reaction. But being the great Taiyoukai as he is, he opted instead to find a comfy place where he could sit at leisure at yet still overlook his surroundings and the people in his 'care'.

(3 days later)

Three days later finds our spunky heroine back on her feet, minor injuries notwithstanding, perusing the forests design and its inhabitants. New Yukata replacing the reprehensible outfit of before and a shorter hairdo, now reaching between her shoulder blades, attend the girl making her a quite different person; though internally she is anything but.

_Sigh. It's been four whole days. Well technically it's more like five days since I came to be here, but it's been four days since I came into this little group. In all that time, not once has he spoken one word to me, not one! I only vaguely know what his voice sounds like, but that's because I remember him addressing Jaken on one or two occasions and I keep repeating it in my obsessed little head! It's not as though I expect him to be all friendly and cuddly. In fact that would probably __scare the__ hell out of me if he were. But still…_again she sighs but this time out loud.

_ I really need to get a life._

Moping, absorbed with worthless thoughts, Taki continues her ever slow pace, the only sounds her intermittent sighs and occasional clinking bell.

Not so surprisingly, she soon is lost and at a standstill as to which way she should travel. The unexpected snort and coarse hand placed roughly over her mouth throws the girl an unwanted curve ball, as she struggles against the new invasion.

"Heh Heh, whas a widle lass lic yursef doin' all out hic here, eh?"Clearly drunk and very much unwelcome, Taki shudders despite herself and the warming temperatures.

Releasing her mouth but not her body, he drinks her in, swaying while doing so. "Ser' I us ly. Yor delecable, dar' lin. Let me jus' get a luk at you, see wat hic we cn do." At this he locks his glossy, giddy eyes with her own and she cannot help but see the gleam shinning in them.

_Crap. I've got get out of here and now!_ Renewing her struggle, she is rudely surprised to find that his grip is sober, even if he is not. "C'mon sweets, c' meer an I'll show you som'fin." Dragging her to him, he crushes her body uncomfortably to his own and she can now tell just what that 'something 'is.

(Attempted rape coming, do not read if you don't like. Skip ahead.)

Squirming tirelessly, Taki can think no other thoughts save _please someone, help me._ Suddenly his face becomes much closer to her than she would like, in a clear attempt to kiss her. A harsh slap echoes through the clearing, past the trees and momentarily she is freed.

_Hah, how'd you like that, you stinking bastard_. Hand to sore check, he utters a "bitch" before he crashes into her, knocking her down with the full force of his body weight abrasively a top her.

"Ju thaht that was funny I but. I'll forguv you, but I'll need som'thin in return." So stated his tears into her flimsy yukata with the force of a brute, ripping the delicate fabric at the neckline, and staring down at the pale flesh beneath it. Chuckling derisively at his fortune, he reaches to grab at her only to be met with a dulled pair of canines to his needy hand. Swearing again, he punches her repeatedly in the face, blacking an eye and trails of blood seeping from her mouth and nose.

Liking his results when her thrashing ceases, he prepares to lose himself fully in her, spreading her yukata and legs open further. Just before his lips reach their desired destination they are gone with the swift precision of the killing perfection.

(Scene over, resume reading enjoyment)

Golden eyes rove the disembodied filth with much disdain and contempt. Setting them elsewhere, he examines the ill fated girl, a growl torn from his throat. Attire easily forgotten he scans the rest of her form, bloody and battered. Having enough, he soundlessly lifts the girl to him, taking care with old wounds as well as new, and sets off to their camp.

Awaking from a dreamless sleep, Taki aches and pains from before are dull in comparison with the stinging hurt of her swelling face. Only one eye is in use and the other is limited to half open. Dried blood clots her nose and the taste of tangy copper is present on her palate.

_Well I must be in the living because this hurts too much for the underworld._

Feeling something at odds with her current hurt, she looks down to see white and fluffy lying on her lap. Its Sesshoumaru-sama's fluff._ It's so soft and unusually warm. Did he give this to me so I'd be more comfortable?_ From her position propped up with the support of a hearty tree, she can see a nearby field and stream. The dragon Ah-Un rests not far from her.

_I'm not entirely alone._

A clean breeze sweeps in, ruffling her tangled tresses and prying her damaged yukata loose once more. Despite all the pain and stinging in her eye, she feels almost at peace in such a setting at this.

Words tumble out of her mouth, forming a melody to a song she had forgotten some time ago.

Oh he was a lord of high degree and she was a lass from the low country, but she loved his lordship so tenderly. Oh sorrow, sing sorrow. Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod and no one knows she loved him but herself, and God.

Closing her abused eye, she continues oblivious to all that surrounds her.

One morn when the sun was on the mead, he passed by her door on a milk white steed. She smiled and she spoke, but he paid no heed. Oh sorrow, sing sorrow. Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod, and no one knows she loved him but herself and God.

This time she opens her one good eye staring at her lap and continues in a much quieter voice, full of longing and hope.

If you be a lass from the low country, don't love of no lord of high degree. They haint got a heart for sympathy. Oh sorrow, sing sorrow. Now she sleeps in the valley where the wild flowers nod, and no one knows she loved him but herself, and God.

Continuing to stare blankly at her hands, she does not notice the Demon Lord approaching until he stops just short of her, an unreadable expression in place.

Glancing upward she has the good graces to blush, before she addresses him.

"My Lord, please forgive me! It's my entire fault that this happened, I shouldn't have wandered off! I was being careless and I got what I deserved. Please. Forgive me or punish me as you see fit." Closing her eye, she waits for impact before realizing it's never to come. Opening her blue orb she sees he is gone.

_He left. Maybe he's going to __find something heavy to beat me with. Though in retrospect he doesn't need anything for that, he's perfectly capable himself._

Shortly after, he returns, grasping something white and dripping with water. Again he stops just before her and tosses her a rag soaked with water. Confused, she looks to him for an explanation.

"Put that to your eye and it will calm the swelling."

His simple statement leaves her more confused than previously, but nevertheless she follows his instructions. Thinking that this is actually the first thing he's said to her, Taki grins stupidly, reminding Sesshoumaru of a certain little girl.

Turning on his heels, her words replay in his mind. Is it possible for a lord of higher standing to fall for the lowly lass? Rather than ponder the meaning behind those words, he finds a spot by a tree far enough from the girl, yet close enough her smile can still be seen.

* * *

So ok, I know this chapter is way later than normal but again, I had difficulties deciding what to do and where to go. Fortunately I managed to get the main parts I wanted into it so though I know it's far from perfect, it at least resembles what I had in mind.

Hopefully the next chapter won't be as hazardous, though right now I have little to no idea what I'm going to do with it. As a side note however, I reached a little past 2,000 words, which I think it cool, but it may also mean that most of those words are complete and utter crap. Eh.

So sorry for the longer wait and hopefully I will be onto number 7 soon. R & R!


	7. Bursts into song

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Singing' (since the other way I did it did not come out…)

Okay, next chapter up. Whee for inspiration. Heh. Still do not own characters apart from the main one. Also the songs are not mine; it's Disease by Matchbox Twenty and You Are My Joy by Reindeer Section. Last chapter was Lass from the low country by Nina Simone. Just to clarify.

Bursts into song

Two days passed by rather uneventful in contrast to the rough times prior to them. No more words were shared between the girl from the future and the Demon Lord of the past, though mainly to the fact that said girl was at a loss as to what to say. The swelling to her fair face has decreased notably, though the bruising has yet to fade.

Such an event would be sure to have a lasting effect to on such a frail girl, but to look at her current demeanor one would surely think otherwise. At the moment, Taki sporting a new, blue yukata is merrily strolling through the tall trees and along the meandering pathways that lie just a short distance away from a field of green wherein her company lies. Singing as she goes, she is a sight new to behold.

'Feels like you made a mistake,you made somebody's heart break.But now I have to let you go.I have to let you go.'

'You left a stain,on every one of my good days.But I am stronger than you know.I have to let you go.'

'No one's ever turned you over,No one's triedTo ever let you down,Beautiful girlBless your heart.'

'I got a diseaseDeep inside meMakes me feel uneasy baby.I can't live without you,Tell me what I am supposed to do about it?Keep your distance from me.Don't pay no attention to meI got a disease.'

She continues her tune, unbeknownst to the curious eyes watching her. Not one for dancing she stumbles along focused on the melody in her head.

'Every little thing you do is tragic.All my life, oh was magic.Beautiful girl,I can't breathe.'

'I got a diseaseDeep inside meMakes me feel uneasy baby.I can't live without you,tell me what am I supposed to do about it?Keep your distance from me.Don't pay no attention to me.I got a diseaseAnd well I think that I'm sick,But leave me be while my world is coming down on me.You taste like honey, honeyTell me can I be your honey?Be, be strongKeep telling myself it that won't take long tillI'm free of my disease.'

By this point all party's eyes are on her; unfortunately, hers remain closed. So it's no surprise when she bumbling crashes into a rather hard surface, the impact sprawling her onto the ground on her rear.

Mumbling an 'ow' she opens her eyes to see, low and behold, her savior in white staring oppressively down upon her small person.

Turning an unusual color she bravely meets his eyes, ever golden.

"Perhaps your words hold value and this Sesshoumaru should 'keep his distance.'" An elegant eyebrow quirks, as if in agreement to the query.

If possible, Taki's face becomes an even more brilliant shade than the last. _Oh my God! Is he making fun of me?! I've never heard him crack a joke before._

"Umm", she starts, "I was just…and then…you…'sighs'. "I wasn't looking where I was going" she finishes weakly.

"Hm" he replies, "Be more observant In the future." She nods dumbly, embarrassment clear in her eyes.

Letting out a sigh she stands, staring after him.

"Taki, are you alright? You're face is a little red." Turning "Oh yah, I'm fine Rin. Couldn't be better." _That's right, lie through your teeth_, she thinks smiling cheerfully.

"Your voice sure is pretty. I like to sing too!" She beams. "Oh, yah? That's good to hear Rin, maybe we can sing together sometime, ne?"

"Really?!" she pipes, "Can you sing something for me?"

"Eh?" Taki's response says it all.

"Please?" Big brown eyes turn pleading. _Oh no, the puppy dog look! Noo, I can't resist that!_

"Umm, well" Taking this as submission Rin's joyful 'Hoorays' fill the void.

"OK. So what do you want me to sing?"

"Anything!" she cries happily. Obviously quite easy to please.

_Hmm, now what good songs do I know that would be something she could understand?_

Pondering for a while, she comes up with a solution.

'I won't leave you out of my will,

But I will leave you out of my mind, for now.'

'I won't be there to break your sweet heart,

But not being there might break your sweet heart.'

'You are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy. You are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy.'

'If I could cradle you into my arms, I would cradle you tight in my arms. Always.

So don't be scared of all the hurtful words, 'cause in the end they'll hurt themselves much more.'

'You are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy. You are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy, you are my joy.'

A small gap, a pause is quickly taken up by Rin's exclamatory "Wow! That was even better than the last one, you're really good, Taki!" Rin's eyes light with mirth and soon she is wrapped around Taki.

"Thanks" is the only reply. Scanning the area for signs that anyone other than Rin was present for her little 'display' she is relieved to find none; apart from Ah-Un anyway.

Silently a tall, handsome Lord of Dogs is wondering the extent of the girl's oddity. Aside from Rin's happy made-up ditties, he had never heard such strange lithely melodies.

_She is peculiar, of that this Sesshoumaru has no doubt._

Growling agitatedly, it occurs to him that he is '_curious_' of the girl; something the Lord of the West was not prepared for. Why then did he save the wretched girl in the first place? Was that not also out of curiosity to her person?

Growling again, he finds he is unable to come up with answers to the questions he himself is asking. Yet another thing that is unacceptable for one of the standing he holds. Glancing in her direction, a peaceful expression and slight flush still on her face, he is incapable of directing his frustration towards her. So instead his sits, and stares off into the ever darkening sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

i'm almost surprised at how quickly i got this chapter out, i'm glad. maybe it has to do with the fact that i have so many ideas floating in my head, and i want to get to them all. either way, hope you enjoy my quick update and R & R if you will. thanks!


	8. Bursts into tears

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'_Whispered__(like in songs)'_

'Singing'

I feel better now that I'm not stuck with the chapters. Hopefully this trend will continue. Do not own the characters of Inuyasha, or the song Hear Me Out by Frou Frou.

Bursts into tears

Three weeks have passed and everything was going remarkably well. Sesshoumaru left on a couple occasions in search of the miserable half breed Naraku who has hidden himself once more from our heroes. Because of this, the bond between Rin and Taki has been strengthened to an even greater extent. Taki would almost consider Rin to be her little sister; Rin likewise now sees her as a big sister, if not even maybe a mother.

As well as her relationship with Rin, her feelings for Sesshoumaru (or the one's she tries to keep veiled) have also changed. Whenever he would go off on his trips in search of the vile villain, his absence would make Taki's heart clench with a sudden intensity; one that she found hard to write off as mere friendly familiarity. Then he would return and her fluttering heart would ache once more but this time for a different reason. Her crush was rapidly dissolving, wavering over the line to obsession.

Regardless of this, she would never tell him. If she were to confess, she was positive the outcome would be far from pleasant. Her infatuation would remain where it was; tucked deep in her heart.

On this particular day, Sesshoumaru had returned from scouring the land in hopes of finding and killing Naraku. Eyes closed he 'rests' propped up by a tree, one knee up with his right arm slung over it. Rin and Taki are playing nearby, Jaken close by on a fallen tree branch; futilely trying to ignore their laughter.

"No, Ah, Stop." Taki gasps. "I can't. Breathe. 'Huff'" Rin mercilessly tickles her until tears spring from her eyes. Stopping she glances at Jaken, noting the 'I'm mad' look on his face.

Wiping her eyes, Taki asks "So what now, Rin? What would you like to do?"

Idea forming Rin whispers her plan to her. A small sarcastic 'Gasp' of surprise can be heard, before the girls gather their 'supplies' for their devilish little trick.

Jaken clearly not seeing the mischievous looks, can only cry out in indignation as Rin launches herself, much like a cat toppling the toad over. "I've got you, Master Jaken!" she yells before depositing her gift over his head; a pink pretty wreathe, made entirely out of flowers.

Giggling the older girl watches as he tries to rid himself of the degrading adornment, Rin smiling triumphantly when he fails in his endeavor.

Eyes suddenly bleary, she blinks; two rivulets of water leak out to trace a path down her cheeks, and then drip off her chin. Confused Taki places a hand to her face only to be met with two more jets of liquid.

_Why…am I crying_ she questions mentally as even more droplets cling to her face before joining the others on the forest floor. Tears not stopping, only becoming harder, she can vaguely hear someone gasping only to realize it's herself attempting to retrieve more oxygen.

Now weeping fiercely, she can hear Rin's distressed question. "Are you alright Taki? Please, what's wrong? Taki! Please answer."

"I. Can't. 'Sniff'. I Don't. 'Gasp'. I don't know…" is all she can manage to sputter.

Running to her side Rin begs for her to 'please stop', even Jaken the perpetually incompetent seems worried.

Putting her hand over her mouth, she tries to still the emotional tirade, choking and coughing while at it. "I. Can't breathe." She stutters, beginning to waver with the lightheadedness.

Opening her drowning orbs, she is startled to see Sesshoumaru walking in her direction. Coming closer, she flinches and closes her eyes, fearing what may happen.

Instead she can remotely feel the silk of his haori touching the crown of her head. Peering up, Sesshoumaru is standing directly in front of her looking at her with a pointed gaze. Simply standing, staring down at her, he makes no move to touch her.

Before rational thought can arise, she grabs onto him, clinging to his haori.

_Sesshoumaru-sama_.

Just when he thought she couldn't perplex him any longer, that he had figured her out and his curiosity had been quelled, she suddenly bursts into tears, washing away his assumptions with them.

He knew she was 'unusual'. More than once had he witnessed her peculiarity.

She was dressed indecently when first he found her, though she was and still is pure. She often talks to herself or breaks out in song for no special occasion. And not once has she ever disrespected him, or been angry with anyone, this Sesshoumaru included.

_And now suddenly she is crying, for no reason that I can find…_

All of Taki's weight was now being supported by the Dog Lord as her knees buckle and she collapses more fully into him. The regal Taiyoukai lifts her momentarily so that he may sit leaning once more against a tree, this time with her secure on his lap.

Torrents of water still seeping profusely from the girl, she can only bury her head deeper in his firm chest, before exhaustion overcomes her frail body.

(Hours later)

Stirring lightly, the sleeping maiden wakes to a near searing warmth. Soft fabric delicately touches her cheek as she carefully opens her eyes, meeting white and little else. Startled she jerks until the events of the day come to the forefront and she settles once more.

That is until a deep baritone is heard from beside her.

"You have awakened." Forgetting momentarily whom she was sitting upon, the maiden soon becomes lost in his molten gaze, before once again he speaks, destroying the (more specifically her) moment.

"If you are quite through gawking at this Sesshoumaru, remove yourself from his person immediately."

Blushing deeply at the many implications of that sentence, Taki nearly flies out of his arms (yes two) and off of his lap, landing square on her butt none too gracefully.

_Oh my god, just how long have I been 'there'!? I hope to Buddha I didn't drool on him or say something embarrassing __in my sleep!_

Recovering minutely she is able to right herself to her knees before she dares looking at him again. When she does he is thankfully looking elsewhere, seeming far away.

Bowing low to him, she apologizes (for what she is not certain). Nevertheless it seems the right thing to do, given the circumstances.

"Gomen, I am deeply sorry Sesshoumaru-sama for any inconvenience I have caused."

"Your apologies are not needed girl; simply do not do it again." His statement leaves her befuddled to say the least.

Staring at him blankly, she searches her mind for the answer to his vague command. Coming up empty she queries "Umm…what is it exactly I'm not to do…again."

Annoyed gold orbs turn to her blue-green, before answering "Do not abruptly start weeping on this Sesshoumaru for no reason. It is bothersome."

Turning from her once more she is left yet again at a loss. _What exactly does that mean?_

A pregnant pause fills the dead, then he adds "Except, there was a reason, was there not?"

Barely hearing the implied inquiry she observes his sidelong glance meaning he expects an answer. In her near month long journey with the Demon Lord, never had she been asked a question of this magnitude. Heck, she'd hardly been spoken to, little lone asked a question; particularly one about herself. What was she supposed to say? How was she to respond?

Thinking it over, carelessly the words come out unheeded by their master.

"It's because of my mom, because she is no longer living. She died, quite a while back actually and still I miss her each day. There is not a day or night that goes by that I don't think about her."

Breathing a sigh to impede the tears she is sure will come, she explains further her situation.

"She died when I was seven and since then it's been just my father, brother, and I. Needless to say it was hard for all of us, but I think by and large it hurt me the most. She was my friend as much as she was my mother, I told her everything.

Since her death I realized that on that day, not just in that month, I would cry unexpectedly no matter where I was or what I had been doing prior to. It took me a couple times before I consciously thought it was because of this, but subconsciously I knew. "

Tears trailing old paths, she continues till no more words escape her.

"She was my friend Sesshoumaru-sama, I loved her so much. It hurts to know that I can't ever be with her again!"

Shaking immensely, her harsh cries consume her remaining thoughts.

Partly bowing, she murmurs weakly "s-sorry" before retreating, bumping past the thick trees around them.

Staring after her diminishing form, the Dog Lord is left with her lengthy response, repeating tediously in his head. 'Hm' he breathes, and then resumes his far off state.

-------------------

Elsewhere, after much time to cool, the girl is seated upon a hilltop gazing at the sinking sun. Still saddened she is far from 'okay' but now with her current surroundings its hard not to express oneself.

'I join the queue on your answer phone and all I am, is holding breath

Just pick up, I know you're there. Can't you hear?

I'm not myself.'

'Oh, go ahead and lie to me, you could say anything

Small talk will be, just fine.

Your voice is everything, we owe to love

And it all depends on you.'

'So listen up, this sun hasn't set.

_'I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling'_

Just hear me out; I'm not over you yet.

'_There's love on the line, can you handle it?'_

'So how do I do normal?

The smile I fake, the per-ma-nent way

Cue cards and fix-it kits, Can't you tell?

I'm not myself.'

'I'm a slow motion accident

Lost in coffee rings and finger prints

I don't want to feel anything, but I do

And it all comes back to you.'

The figure hidden in the trees remains unnoticed, but not un- curious.

'So listen up, this sun hasn't set.

_'I refuse to believe that it's only me feeling'_

Just hear me out; I'm not over you yet.

'_There's love on the line, can you handle it?'_

'_So listen up, you get me straight_

_Just hear me out, don't make me wait_

_I'm not myself, I can't take this_

_Love's on the line; is that your final answer?'_

'I join the queue on your answer phone, and all I am, is holding breath

Just pick up I know, you're there…'

Sighing, Taki shuts her eyes, head bowed to her upright knees, and goes to sleep, never noticing the silent Lord nearby.

Oh wow, this is by far the longest chapter I have had, at least it seems that way to me. That's pretty cool. Then again I had high expectations for this chapter; I had a goal in mind, which I managed to reach. Well have fun to all who are bothering reading and as always R & R! And have a pleasant Valentine's Day.


	9. Sleep to dream

"Talking"

_Thinking_

'Singing'

'_Dreams'_

----------- Scene change

I am SO sorry that this took way longer than need be. I have no excuses except lack of creativity on my part. 

I do not own Inuyasha or Josh Groban's song Lullaby.

Sleep to dream

'_Sun obscured by the heavy droplets falling rhythmically to the earth, a happy pair strolls through it, unaffected by its gloomy nature. _

"_Mommy, look! There's an even BIGGER puddle over here!" happily a child younger than five tromps merrily from the protective covering only to be engulfed in the resulting tidal wave of her 'Bigger' splash._

_An older woman stands nearby, giggling at the sight, before calling her back to the decidedly 'drier' shelter of her umbrella.'_

_------------------_

"_Oh Wow, look at this one mommy! Isn't he ADORABLE! Look at his tail, it's so curly!" a girl of about ten stops abruptly to ogle the storefronts, stopping at a pet shop._

"_Mm hm. He sure does. I remember having one much like him when I was a little girl. He was so cute…"_

"_Really! Can I have one? Please?" puppy dog eyes well in place, the girl clasps her hands together and bows respectively._

_Laughing "Mm we'll see." She says, before they continue walking._

_-------------------_

_Staring blankly ahead of her, a girl of eleven can find no words to confirm what she is seeing. In front of her a woman much resembling her mother, wearing her mother's clothes, and laying in her mother's bed is unmoving and unnaturally pale._

_This 'woman' however is just that, she bears no relation to herself; she cannot possibly. No, this is not her mother. This cold, unfeeling, unseeing 'thing' is not 'hers'. Her mother is warm and caring and most definitely not dead._

_Not knowing what else to do, she simply stares; stares and waits for 'her' mother to get rid of this imposter living within her skin._

_---------------------------_

A lissome tune fills the remaining moments before the sound of birds' cheerily peeps and the first morning rays filter into the girl's recovering consciousness. Blinking her eyes, she slowly sits up, stirring her bell from its stationary position with a clink.

Not remembering where she fell asleep (or even falling asleep) she is startled when Rin suddenly appears by her side.

"Taki, where did you go so suddenly? Why are you laying over here? Are you ok?" again with the multitude of questions.

"Ah, no Rin, I'm fine. No worries, ne?" a huge fake smile plastered firmly in place, she waves off her feelings like a bothersome gnat.

"So Rin, its morning. What do you wish to do to… a gurgling sound erupts from the bowels of Taki's highly ignored stomach, interrupting her thought and causing a light blush to spread over her face. Rin upon hearing her pleading gut, smiles broadly before grabbing the older girl's hand and running off to a nearby spring. 

----------------

"Humph, now where did those two pests run off to?" a grumbling Jaken makes his way through the woods, passing well under sharp looking branches and towering old trees. Finally he comes upon the two 'meddling wretches' as he is so fond of calling them now a days; though once he sees what they are doing he nearly wishes he hadn't.

"Taki, you're not good at this."

So stating, the girl, mostly submerged in water, is in a highly unappealing, unflattering, and very much undignified position, with one arm slung over her head and the other jammed into the rocky bank below; both legs are at odd angles, one pointed up showing off more body than she would wish to be shown.

"Really?" is all she can manage before submerging herself fully into the shallow water with a splash.

--------------------

Heading back to camp with a meager amount of fish and a haul of miscellaneous berries and fruits to last a year, the three are met with the steady golden eyes of their Lord.

An eyebrow quirks finely in regard of the girl's drenched appearance, but nothing is said. Making a small fire, Rin takes to the task of cooking their food, all be it a little too thoroughly.

Staring almost disdainfully at the tiny 'blackened' fish in hand, Taki summons her courage to her, taking a nibble of the poor remnants of the once swimming creature. Swallowing with a visible grimace, she glances to Rin who is happily gulping down her equally burnt breakfast. 

_I guess it's an acquired taste._

Sighing, Taki is conscious of the set of golden orbs upon her person; though unknowing of the cause.

Steeling her nerves she meets his gaze only to realize he's not staring at her face but at a deeper gash on her arm from her 'fishing trial'. Blushing lightly, the girl's musings wander a more romanticized path; that is until those luminous eyes search hers, narrowing ever so slightly as they do.

Eeping and darkening a shade more, she is saved when Rin states they are going to pick flowers and abruptly grabs her arm in an attempt to pull her along. Meal forgotten, the pair ventures out; though never so far away that they cannot be found by the Dog Lord. 

----------------------

Picking yet another hapless flower from its home, Rin now has her tiny hand full with a bouquet of various flowers of all shapes and sizes; the girl does not discriminate it would seem. Prancing as she does so, she decapitates yet another victim in her enthusiasm, while the older girl sits nearby; wreathe of vegetation already draped over her.

Thinking back to earlier Taki pays little attention to the rampage going on nearby. Why had he looked at her arm like that, for what reason? Was that concern in his ever gold eyes or was she simply seeing things that weren't real?

It had been a month and a day, now, since coming here to this world so vastly different yet astoundingly endearing and still she finds she knows just as little about her 'Lord' as she did when first they 'met'. True the girl now knew how calm and serene he could appear, even in a time when chaos and destruction were running rampant. She knew him to be of high class; and that naturally, he should demand and be given respect. However, she also knew how surprising and gentle he could be, especially when Rin was present. The fact that he was powerful, breathtakingly attractive and a demon also did not go by unnoticed. But even to that end she did not even know what kind of a demon he was; in fact in all this time she never once thought to ask.

_Maybe I could ask Jaken about that later_ she thinks before a rustling in the bushes close by startles her and the flower fairy now clinging to her arm.

Rin toddling behind, Taki takes a few careful steps forward until there are only inches betwixt her and the bushes.

Stopping she thinks vaguely _and_ _this is the part where the random chick gets killed for checking out the 'suspicious' noise. Seriously, isn't this like a movie rule?_

Shaking her head to rid useless thoughts and stifling her nervousness, the girl shakily reaches for the bushes just before a loud scream ensues.

-----------------

The Demon Lord casually leaning against a tree was content to just sit in silence. However one noisy little toad was making that a rather difficult task.

Honestly, ever since the girl came to be with them, whether near or far, he would curse her constantly, questioning his Lord's reasons for keeping her alive. With Rin it was much the same but now with the two of them, that nuisance was doubled; especially when together.

Currently he was in a tirade, mumbling to himself, questioning his Lord's sanity. One would think the ugly wretch would be accustomed to it by now; after all she is merely one girl.

Resisting the urge to sigh (which would be uncharacteristic for our Lord) he instead hurls a well placed rock, hitting its desired mark on the toad's misshaped head silencing his annoying chatter.

Just before he is able to resume his peaceful state, a shrill scream pierces his stillness and instantly he is gone, leaving a pitiful Jaken behind.

-------------------

"Oh my god… A PUPPY! He's so ADORABLE!" reaching down to pet it, a low voice is heard directly behind her.

"Hn. This was the reasoning for your awful screeching." Turning slowly she sees her Lord, clearly not amused as indicated by his dangerously pointed eyes.

"Uh yes… see isn't he sweet?" trying to diffuse the situation, yet failing miserably. Looking to the pup she finds it too is afraid of the towering Taiyoukai, backing away from him timidly.

Bowing low to him the girl finds her words. "I am sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama, I had thought the pup was something else entirely and therefore I screamed. I know it was uncalled for because there is no danger present. Please forgive me in my error." Seeming like a pro at this sort of thing, she keeps her head down, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment.

An 'hn' is heard, then footfalls._ He's walking away…_

"Ah, wait… Sesshoumaru-sama!" Scooping up the dog, she catches up to him, somewhat surprised when he stops.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, wou-wo-would it be…okay?" shyly she looks to him only to see his back still turned, but eyes glued to her, narrowed.

"Uh… Can he stay…?" Uncertainty clear in her eyes, she is certain he can hear her heart thud painfully.

"Rin, come" is all he utters. He didn't even acknowledge her.

Anger suddenly flaring for the first time since coming here, she yells "Why? What did it do to you? Why do you always have to be so… "Stopping short her outburst, she notes he's right in front of her, a growl tearing from his throat. Rin is gone.

Two things enter her mind: _where is Rin,_ and_, crap_.

Nervously clearing her throat, she tries again a little more rationally; eyes never leaving his.

"Sesshoumaru-sama I'm sorry for yelling at you, but please, just listen to what I have to say. This puppy is all alone and obviously cannot survive out here, so…" 

"This Sesshoumaru cares not for the whelp, if it dies then it dies." "But…" Cutting her off again he continues, a bit harsher.

"Also this Sesshoumaru should kill you where you stand for such disrespect to his person."

Tears creeping into the girl's eyes, she tries to keep her wits about her; her life could very well depend on it.

"I understand… Sesshoumaru…sama" voice betraying her, she wavers "I'm sorry pup, there's just… no place for you…." Placing it down, she pets it gingerly one last time, before standing up, sluggishly wiping some rogue tears from her face.

Facing Sesshoumaru again, she meets his gaze firmly, awaiting her fate.

Looking at the scrap of a girl before him, he can feel little fear from her; mostly he can smell the salt from her tears. Moisture still remains in them, yet she still holds his gaze.

_Hn, even now she defies me._

Many humans in her place would be begging him, groveling at his feet, pleading for mercy; which he would not grant them. Actually, most creatures would as well, if any of them had sense.

However looking at the girl made him think of another who fearlessly approached him, even after he had made it perfectly clear he wished to remain alone. At the time he had thought her particularly senseless. And now that girl follows him loyally. 

Wishing to growl once more at his train of thought, he notices the pup still at the girl's ankles. It has stayed by her even in his presence.

Staring at the girl again, Sesshoumaru gives a final displeased growl and then turns on his heels and walks away.

Confusion written on her face, Taki stares after him wondering briefly "Did I just win…?"

A soft pulling at her yukata confirms her suspicion when she sees the puppy hopefully looking up at her.

Picking it up she runs after her Lord and back to camp, more tears falling but this time out of joy.

------------------------

Rin has fallen asleep near the dragon Ah-Un and appears happy in slumber. Jaken much the same is resting against a log snores emitting from his open mouth. Sesshoumaru is in his normal pose, leaned against a tree appearing to be at rest, though undoubtedly he is alert to his surroundings and his companions.

Taki however is wide awake with a playful puppy sprawled on her lap, delicately chewing and nipping her hand. Sitting right across the Taiyoukai, she is silently coming up with names for the pup.

Tail wagging enthusiastically its tiny canines chomp her little pinky. Truth be told she had always wanted a dog, but her father would never allow it; he thought them dirty and destructive.

Just then, she remembers the dream she had had and the song she had always loved to hear.

'Hush now baby don't you cry

Rest your wings my butterfly.

Peace will come to you in time

And I will sing this lullaby.'

'Know though I must leave my child,

That I would stay here by your side.

And if you wake before I'm gone

Remember this sweet lullaby.'

As soon as that melodic sound left her lips, Sesshoumaru's bright gold eyes opened as he studied her carefully. Her voice, though laden with sadness was so delicate and the words exquisite. Even the pup had stopped gnawing her saliva covered fingers.

'And, oh love, through darkness

Don't you ever stop believing, 

With love alone, with love you'll find your way

My love.'

'The world has turned the day to dark,

I leave this night with heavy heart.

When I return to dry your eyes,

I will sing this lullaby.

Yes, I will sing this lullaby.'

Her soft voice fading, small tears trail her oval face. The pup confused whimpers as she sniffles, trying to dry them. Sesshoumaru's eyes still search her, trying to find any clues to solve the mystery that is the child before him.

--------------------------------------------

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I apologize profusely for not coming out with this chapter sooner. Seriously, it's been over a month, a month! Gosh, I'm turning into those authors I didn't want to be who don't update for two months.

Oh well, I did finally get it done and it turned out way longer than I had originally thought it would be. Hopefully this will please those of you who decided to read my little tale. And with any luck the next chapter will be out, sooner than this one was.

I hope you enjoy and please Review! I enjoy those.


	10. Near death experience

"Talking"

_Thinking_

∞ Scene change ∞

'Singing'

Do not own Inuyasha or any possible events I may take liberties with (which should go without saying). This chapter partially inspired by a later episode.

Near death experience

A whole month passed and nothing serious occurred. Taki had exceeded her two months of living in the warring times of old Japan and was beginning to settle down nicely. No demons had attacked her in her second month, no humans had either. She was more accustomed to the old traditions and their surroundings (for the most part, for they tended to move frequently).

Rin had become even more attached to her, as did the puppy they had named Tama. He, as they realized, was a white Kishu Inu and boy did he have energy. With Rin they made quite the pair. Often enough Jaken would get caught in the middle of their "playtime".

Jaken too, had come to a grudging alliance with the girl. Though he was far from being 'friends' with her, he no longer cursed her existence; at least not while she were present.

Sesshoumaru would disappear, sometimes for a couple days, trying to discern the evil hanyou's whereabouts. After their little "discussion", the girl and he never fought again; mostly because Taki could not find fault in his actions. Why would she; he is perfection itself.

No, she was far too smitten with him to be angry. Dare she think it, on late nights with him far from her, she would even say she were in love with her Lord; though such a notion as bold as that was a dangerous omission, indeed. He was a Lord after all, a powerful Demon Lord as it were; and she was nothing but a simple maiden, nowhere near as fair as he. Such a concept between them just could not be.

As it stood now, he was away; presumably on his never ending search for the spider hanyou. While they had time, Taki took to teaching Rin different things, such as songs and games, or the names of more of the precious flowers she so loves, and often enough stories from her time. Mostly the stories were children's stories that she had read as a child and could be recounted easily to Rin.

"Then she picked up all the toothpicks, even those that were at the very bottom of the cracks, and threw them all away. That night the warriors did not come because there were no tiny swords for them. And they never came again.

Soon the princess became healthy again because the warriors no longer kept her awake. She became very neat about everything, and pleased her father greatly by even sweeping the garden every day. 

She never forgot the tiny warriors, and if she ever used a toothpick again, you may be sure she was very careful to throw it away properly."

After her telling, Rin was silent but for a moment before her joyous laughter and clapping rang through the forest's clearing.

"I really liked that story, it was very funny."

"Oh, that's great! I also like this story. It was one of my favorites growing up."

Smiling brightly at the child, the older girl playfully ruffles her hair, earning a huge smile in return. The pup Tama wagging his tail furiously sits in Rin's lap, curious but happy nonetheless.

Ah and Un having also been listening to the girl's tale with seeming rapt attention, now watch the girls, large tail sweeping the ground behind them.

A loud crash followed by the strangest hum draws all occupants' attention to their left, as demon wasps rush the peaceful clearing. Knowing by now that any sudden appearance of anything is usually a bad omen, Taki grabs Rin's hand forcefully, dragging her behind until they are safely hidden by Ah and Un.

The dragon's twin heads swivel in different directions as they fend off the now swarming bugs, unleashing strikes of lightning disintegrating the ominous wasps.

Noting the toad's loss at the moment, Rin inquires "Where is master Jaken?" not really giving him much thought Taki cannot respond, merely shaking her head. Abruptly Rin jumps up a look of epiphany on her face.

Running away from the safety of their 'shield' she yells "Be right back! I have to make sure Master Jaken is alright".

Terror filling her body, Taki runs after her, dodging the growl of warning and the buzzing hindrances still overhead.

Panic setting in after several unsuccessful minutes she spots the child and the snoring imp the girl is roughly shaking. An unknown sigh escapes her parted lips at finding them both unharmed before an ugly head attached to an equally upsetting body presents itself. Taki in blind abandon launches herself at the pair knocking them down and rolling away a meager foot. After a few seconds the bundle of arms and legs collectively right themselves to a sitting position.

Checking for injuries the girl finds all is well, minus a bruise here and a scrape or two there. Relief fills her veins as she giggles in her stupor. Just as quickly a sharp pain floods her senses, before all begins to shut down and she tumbles backwards hitting ground with a thud.

If she were a little more coherent she might have heard Rin and her shriek of horror or have seen the protruding stinger of the now lifeless insect lying nearby. However that was too much consciousness for her as her clouded eyes roll to the back of her head and all is black.



∞Scene change∞

After a rather unsuccessful outing the Demon Lord was frustrated and far from pleased. The last he wanted upon his return was to find all inhabitants missing and to smell the stench of those damned insects from hell.

There was a struggle as made obvious by the scorched grass and burned trees. The faint scent of Youki hung in the air._ Ah-Un has done their job._

Presently he could hear the pitiful cries of his ward and the awful screeching of his retainer. Both were unharmed. _What of the girl?_

Then the smell of contaminated blood assailed his superior nose and he knew what had transpired. Strong lean legs carried him in the direction he knew them to be._ Jaken shall be unhappy to see me _he thought vaguely.

∞Scene change∞

Mourning over her mother-like friend, Rin did not notice her Lord's tall looming form till he spoke her name. Turning her attention to him she wails "Lord Sesshoumaru! Taki won't wake up! I'm scared!"

As if adding emphasis to this statement, her large doe eyes filled with tears spill over soaking the unresponsive form below her. Her small shaking hands cling to the girl's yukata, still seeking comfort though she is the present reason for Rin's tears. Her tiny lips quiver as she sniffles, making her distraught exterior complete.

Glancing to Taki's right he sees the pup futilely licking the girl's hand, which he now notes with a grim certainty, is turning a pale shade of blue due to the toxin coursing through her. Further up the demon Lord can clearly see the hole where the insect's stinger went in, just below her shoulder in the gap of flesh devoid of bone.

Looking around, the Taiyoukai sees the imp known as Jaken miserably cowering behind Ah and Un, in a feeble attempt of not being beaten within an inch of his toady life. Eyes narrowed, he steps just in front of the dragon, all the while glaring down at the pathetic urchin.

Timidly he steps out from behind his 'barrier' only to be met with a cold, unyielding gaze. Quickly prostrating himself before his Lord, he violently bobs his little head up and down while sputtering nonsense, in hopes that his Lord will find pity, though inwardly he knows it will do no good.

"Jaken" is all the Dog Lord need say to stop his little bobbling and have him back to cowering in seconds.

"I find myself highly displeased with your pitiful excuse of performance when it comes to your duties as a retainer." The imp cowards more if it were possible.

"Unfortunately I have not the time, at the moment, to punish you for your failings."



Breathing a hasty sigh of relief the toad lifts his head to thank him, only to greet his master's leather clad boot.

Returning to the two females the Lord contemplates his next course of action. Humans and their frailties was not something new to him, however, remedies of their maladies was vague at best.

What was he to do now, what were his options? Consulting a demon physician was quickly banished for even if he did seek another demon's aide (which was highly unlikely, as would be seeking any form of help from any being), the demon in question would pose more of an unnecessary danger to her already failing health.

As for finding a suitable human healer, the only things forthcoming were that of a miko, and the only one he knew was ill-clad, untrained, and in the company of his uncouth, hanyou half brother; a disgrace to his fine lineage. No, going to them would be the **worst** possible option. He would not be indebted to that mongrel and he rather them not know of his newest addition. Having one human was odd enough.

Where then did that leave him? As he was carefully calculating his choices, the Dog Demon did not notice his ward's gaze settle onto his person in a most quizzical way. Jaken too, had regained consciousness long enough to stare after his Lord, noting his more hardened features.

It was only when Rin's tiny hand tugged at his hakama that he broke his thoughts and glanced curiously down at her.

Waiting for an explanation, he was a little taken back at her frank response.

Jinenji. Why had he not thought of this?

True enough he knew of the demon, or more precisely half demon. It was he that Rin went to, he later discovered, when Jaken had been poisoned. Even though the plant needed had not been there, it was possible that a remedy for the girl could be procured.

Though Jinenji was a half demon, he was not his brother; that alone was a step in a better direction.

Plan of action decided the Demon Lord bid his company leave and gave a stern glare in the toad's direction, before delicately moving the girl's prone form into his sturdy grasp and setting off in hopes of an antidote for the small quivering bundle in his arms.

* * *

Well, I decided that it would be best to stop this chapter a bit short in hopes of a much needed update. I am very sorry for the much longer wait that this took; I wanted to do this way earlier. However that also means that since I do have in mind the next portion then maybe it will be easier to update faster.

Again sorry for the long wait, you have no idea how many nights I added on bits to this.

Please be kind to review and enjoy this much deserved update.


End file.
